


Long Nights

by SporadicSprinkles



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: :P, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not good at proof reading jsjsjs, also kaisa is gay, i cant think of any other tags tbh, im literally a child I'm not smart, oh tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicSprinkles/pseuds/SporadicSprinkles
Summary: Kaisa was pretty far from ordinary. As much as she wished she was like other witches, she just wasn't. She loved her job, yet she longed for something new. With her emotions and exhaustion catching up with her, she can hardly keep up with the library and its needs.But, things just might work out for her. But she'll need some help from a certain blue haired girls and her mom.
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda), Frida/Hilda (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. A Normal Night at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is the first fic I've written in a while, so criticism and critiques are appreciated! Anyway, hope you enjoy \\('v ')

Tonight was like any night at the library, the halls were hardly lit, and there were books upon books that needed to be shelved and sorted.Kaisa walked around the tall shelves, if she didn't have each book and shelf memorized, she wouldn't know where she was and what she was doing, after all, it was incredibly dark. The only light in the room was coming from a small lamp. 

For each book she had, she would find the shelf and author. The book she was trying to find a home for had an author with a very interesting name, "Gamon Zeliu". She stopped and questioned where the name was from. Many countries and cities ran through her mind, but she decided that the name came somewhere from Eastern Europe. 

Each shelf was sorted by last name, there were very few last names that started with z, but that didn't stop her finding this books home. She climbed upon the ladder and started searching. 

She was currently shelving the romance section, the title of the book was called "This Feeling Should be Kept at Bay". Kaisa rolled her eyes. She never understood how or why people could fall in love. She's read so many things about it, its fantastic and scary, but also sappy and stupid. But she couldn't help but yearn for the feeling. 

After looking through the books she finally found where the book belongs. Right in between "Love is a Poison" and "What is this Feeling?".

She hopped down the ladder and went to reach for another book, but she when her hand never touched anything, she realized she was out. She knew that there were many more books at the front desk, so she took her cart and lamp and started walking. From the shelf she was at, walking to the front might take a while. She looked up at the large clock on the wall, "2:45 AM, thats not bad" she thought.  
  
Kaisa stayed up late every night. She didn't really have a home, just a shared dorm in the witch's school. She didn't like her roommates, so she would just stay up in the library each night. She told herself that she didn't really need sleep, she was a witch after all, she could manage. 

As she finally reached the front desk she let out a yawn. She felt tired, but, she felt tired every night. As she loaded her cart with books she saw a book that read "Dinner Recipes You will Love!". She quickly realized that she had made a horrid mistake , "Oh, I was supposed to meet up Johanna for dinner, shit."

Kaisa felt as if she should have known better. She loved being the librarian, but at times it could be, difficult.

It was very time consuming, she rarely went out, or talked to the other witches. Even when she would see Tildy, that wasn't very often, and she rarely went on many adventures. And all day she would do the same thing, find things for other people. Then at night she would prepare to do that again. The smile she would see on peoples faces after finding the right book was amazing, but was it worth it? 

She can't rember the last time she did anything for herself, she was approaching thirty but she felt dissatisfied. She wanted something more but she just didn't know what. 

When Hilda came into her life she touched the feeling she longed for. She felt like she had something to offer to people more than just books. She almost felt  free . But, as quickly as adventure came, it went. When some nights were harder then others, she visited Tildy. She was a great person to talk too, and she felt like the parent Kaisa never had. But she never felt like talking to Tildy was the right thing, it just didn't do it for her. 

While lost in her thoughts she heard the chime of the large clock, it was now 3:00 AM. She realized that her cart was hardly full of books, the whole time she was in her head andshe had been doing nothing. She sighed, and started again. It was hard work keeping up with all the books, but if she wasn't going too, who would? She loved her job, but she feared that exhaustion and anxiety would catch up to her. 

She kept all these things inside of her, all day everyday. But there were good things in her life, like Johanna. Hilda had introduced Kaisa to her mom, and they hit it off instantly. They had become great friends in only a few weeks, maybe one of the best friends she's ever had. Seeing her gave Kaisa something to look forward too, and that was enough. 

But with Johanna on the mind Kaisa remembered something, the dinner they were supposed to have. They planned to meet at a restaurant Johanna was very fond of, but Kaisa lost track of time, and forgot. She figured that she would see her tomorrow and apologize, and maybe even make up for it.

And with that the cart was again full of books. Kaisa figured she would shelve her favorite genre; mystery. She liked the suspense and the rush you would get from reading them. 

So, she went back to work, she did it over, and over, and over again. And tomorrow she would do the same. The same thing, everyday.

Everyday


	2. A Pleasant Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup gamers! I know that this chapter isn't very long, but hey! Something is better than nothing! Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Johanna was worried. Hilda was out for the night (something about Frida needing help, and Hilda was her familiar, magic, yata-yata-yata) and Johanna was alone. She had plans to meet up with Kaisa at a restaurant she liked, but when she messaged her to make sure their plans were still going, Kaisa never responded. Johanna waited and waited for her too, but she never did. It made her heart ache a bit, she was really looking froward to seeing her again. But she didn't want to waste any time, so Johanna had put herself to work. 

She had several commissions to work on, mainly stores that wanted posters, or advertising for what ever Erik Ahlberg had planned next. And this one was just that.

Her notes for her next commission said "A troll with a cold palette, keep the design simple, make the atmosphere of the troll peaceful but the troll itself will look the opposite." 

Johanna cringed at the description. Last time she got a description from Erik and the city, it was very similar to this. The description was semi-descriptive but her first attempt "wasn't even similar to what they asked for" and her second attempt didn't please them anymore then the original.

She checked the time, the clock read 2:45 AM "Holy cow! It's that late?" Johanna yelled. She knew that sometimes she would stay till' ten, or even fall asleep at her desk, but this was a new record for her.

She stood up and stretched, and went to go get ready for bed. When she was ready she took another look at her commission notes. "Trolls, I've never gotten a very good of one. Maybe I'll go to the library tomorrow and pick up a book on them." She thought.

Maybe she would even see Kaisa, she worked at the library, that must be fun. Johanna started thinking about how Kaisa managed the place, maybe she would ask. 

Johanna had filled a glass of water and headed to her room. It was bigger than Hilda's, but not by much, after all she was single she didn't need much space. She placed her water on the bedside and laid down. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her. She had a naturalprotective instinct, but she never did anything with it. She could no longer hold Hilda the way she used to, that always made her upset. Her child was growing up so fast. Hilda was going to be thirteen before she knew it. 

But soon Johanna's train of thought had gone wild, sending her down into her imagination. Thoughts of the country and city ran through the her mind, along with with creatures and art, and even magic "Magic..." she thought. And her mind started to think about Kaisa. How much Johanna wanted to see her again, her purple hair, the times they would hang out, the conversations they had, everything.

The thoughts calmed her, and her eyelids grew heavy, and right before she fell asleep she checked the time "3:00 AM, I wonder what Kaisa is up too." She wondered.

And with that, she was asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Johanna awoke in the same position she fell asleep in, surfed up in a balled hugging a pillow. She stretched out her arms and took a look at the time, it was 7:45. It was a bit later then she normally slept, but she didn't mind. After all she was up until three AM last night. 

She stood up and headed to the kitchen. She was going to be alone for most the day, Hilda and Alfur were out and Tontu was off doing something in no-space. 

Johanna had started to brew some coffee, then she thought of what she was going to do today. Today she was taking a break from commissions, she was rather ahead on them, she only had a few more but they were all about done. 

"Oh! I need to go to the library!" She thought. Normally she would make breakfast but there was a cafe near the Library, she could pick something up from there. And maybe get something for Kaisa.

So she quickly got ready and headed off. She figured she would walk, it was a pretty nice day, its was kind of chilly but with a coat it felt just right. After a while of walking she arrived at the cafe. She opened the door and was taken in by its cozy atmosphere. It wasn't too packed but you could hear plenty of what was going on inside the kitchen. People could be heard talking and the gentle music could hardly be heard. Johanna approached the counter and looked over the menu "Hm, I know what I want, but what would Kaisa like?" She thought. 

"Hello and welcome! What can I get you this morning?" And young women asked. Johanna looked over the menu one last time before finally deciding what she would order.

"May I have two small earl grays, a blue berry muffin, and a chocolate scone?" Johanna asked.

The barista nodded and said, "Sure! That'll be six dollars and fifty nine cents, would that be for here or to-go?"

"To-go please."

"Okay, do you have a name?" 

"Johanna." The girl quickly wrote it onto a cup, and Johanna went to go sit down. She sat at a leather seat, the sun was shinning out a nearbywindow onto the table in front of her. While she patiently waited for her name to be called, she thought about the rest of the walk. 

The library wasn't much further, only a block away. But the library itself was huge, so finding Kaisa might be a difficult task. Johanna never really went to the library. She went when she was a child but in the time Hilda and her lived there, so had never been. 

"I've got an order for J-Jo-Jonna? An order for Jonna?" A young man yelled. Johanna could help but let out a small giggle at the way the man said her name. She walked up to the counter and grabbed her order. 

She took a look at her tea and realized how badly they butchered the spelling of her name, "Jonah? How could you mess up that badly?" She chuckled under her breath. She didn't really care though. 

So with that she headed out. She was going off of memory on where the library was, but she knew her way around. As she walked she could see some her commissions. Mostly advertising and posters, but she couldn't help but smile. She drew those, and she was very happy with each of them. 

And before she knew it, she had arrived at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment a day keeps the writers block away, and feedback and kudos are very appreciated! And maybe you would like to follow my tumbr @sporadicsprinkles (main) and/or @miraclesprinkles (art blog)!


	3. Brunch at the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, this chapter was tricky to proofread for some reason (but I also got really distracted halfway through jsjsjsj)

The library was a grand building. There was a large stair case leading up to a huge entrance, and monstrous pillars holding the building up. The entire building was white, the only color came from the giant red doors.Along the sides of the building there were tall windows, and a big one above the doors.

Johanna had walked up the stairs, she was glad she had a carrier for the tea, if she didn't they would probably be on the ground. She finally reached the doors and headed in.

She stared at the large bricks that were all across the walls. There were tall book shelves towering over her, with tightly packed books sitting upon them. In between the shelves there were long skinny beige carpets sitting on hard wood floors. Some shelves had tables with chair, some even had lamps. As she was wondering she realized she had forgotten the task at hand, "Find Kaisa, and a book about trolls." She thought. 

She started for the front desk, she was going off of memory from when she was a kid, but she doubted it would have moved. After walking for a bit she found a nook with red walls, a printer, bulletin board, several filing cabinets, and a big brown desk. The desk had a small silver bell, and was covered in books and papers, Johanna wondered how anybody would be able to do anything at it. But she rang the bell, and waited to see if anybody would come. 

After waiting for a while she spoke, "Is anybody- Oh my goodness!" Before she could even finish her sentence a large book titled "Troll Catalogue". Johanna stared in astonishment, the book she needed had simply appeared before her eyes! She smiled and was about to open the book when she heard, "I believe you'll find that book of- Johanna!?" 

Johanna looked up to were she heard the voice. Kaisa was a-top a ladder attached to the bookshelf next to the desk, Kaisa's face went red, lost balance, and fell off the ladder. There was a small thud and a small groan.

Johanna had rushed over to help her up,"Ow.." Kaisa said getting up from the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't a large fall." Kaisa replied sheepishly.

Johanna smiled and went to grab her book when she said, "I grabbed us a bite, want to go sit down?"

Kaisa nodded and replied, "Sure! We can go sit in the break room, it'll be much more private."

Kaisa grabbed Johanna's hand and started to walk, but she soon stopped and let go.

"Do you um... mind if I hold your hand? Or would that be uncomfortable?" She asked.

Johanna shook her head, "Not at all." Kaisa nodded and held her hand and lead her off. She walked along the shelves until they came across a door. Kaisa reached into her pocket and grabbed a key and unlocked the door.

"Here we are." Kaisa said. Johanna looked around. The room was small and most of it was taken up by a kitchenette, there were two folding chairs and a small folding table. There were dirty coffee cups in the sink and a coffee maker on the counter, and a few small grey cupboards along the walls. Kaisa pulled out one chair and gestured for Johanna to sit in it. She set down the tea and the bag of pastries, and took a seat. 

Kaisa looked at the sink and the state of the coffee maker. The room smelled very clearly of coffee, not strong, but like a candle. She sighed, "Sorry about the mess, I haven't had the chance to tidy up in a while." 

"No worries, I don't mind one bit." Johanna spoke. As Kaisa sat down Johanna opened the pastries bag. She unwrapped the sweets and took the tea out of the carrier. 

"I didn't know what kind of tea you liked, but you seem like an earl-grey person. I also got a blueberry muffin and a chocolate scone, you can choose which one you'd like."

Kaisa hesitantly grabbed the tea and looked over the sweets, "Could I have the muffin?" 

"Of course." Johanna said. For a while they both just sat there, drinking their tea and eating their pastries. Neither of them showed any signs of making a move, until Johanna had thought of a question.

"How did you know what book I needed earlier?" She asked.

"Oh um, sometimes I can just tell to be honest. If I hear a kid coming in talking to their friend about their dog or something I can just guess, and other times I use a simple spell. The whole dropping a book on you unexpectedly is more of for fun, I find it funny to see people get scared by a book." She said.

"I can imagine, but how do you get the book so fast?" Johanna questioned again.

"Well, nobody is going to be looking for a book about mid-century England in the manga section. And some times I have to book on hand. I'm always re-shelving so it's not uncommon."

"Always re-shelving?"

"Well ya'know, I'm the keeper of the books, the librarian. There aren't any other people running this place but me, so I'm the person that does it. That's one of the reason I wasunable to make it yesterday. Sorry." Kaisa said. She was looking down under the table, fidgeting with her thumbs. Johanna could clearly tell that she felt bad.

"It's okay, it must take a lot of effort, you're a hard working person, I respect that." She said. Kaisa could feel herself blush and looked away. 

"Well, enough about me, how have you been?" Kaisa asked.

"Oh, fine I guess? I dunno, now the Hilda is getting older she's grown more independent. So it's normally just me at home most days. But I don't mind, after all, I don't want to hold her back. But I'm able to get commissions done much faster."

"What are you working on right now?"

"Well, I can't really talk about it, but I think it's for some sort of event Erik Ahlberg is planning. I believe it has something to do with trolls."

"Ah, I see. Is that why you needed the book?"

"Yeah, Hilda is normally the one who goes adventuring, she's probably seen more than I can count."

"Why didn't you ask her? After all she's seen a troll, it would be easier then getting a book and coming out here."

"Oh um..." Johanna thought for a moment, Kaisa had a point, she didn't need to go through all this trouble just for a book. 

"I guess I also wanted to see you, our plans didn't work out and I figured what's a small walk to the library?"

"Ah," Kaisa spoke, "I-I guess you have a point."

The two girls soon finished their tea and sweets, and cleaned up. They walked around the library for a bit, and joked some. Kaisa got to impress Johanna by surprising somebody with a book. But soon it was time for Johanna to get get Hilda from Frida's house. Kaisa was walking her to the door, and before Johanna could leave Kaisa stopped her.

"Hey! Um, I was wondering if you would like to come to the library again sometime. I normally can't do things outside of here, but I'm here every night after closing re-shelevingbooks. So If you wanted to swing by maybe you could um, keep me company?" Kaisa asked sheepishly. She was fiddling with the edge of her cape nervously, she's never asked someone if they wanted to hang out, it was normally the other way around. 

"I would love too!" Johanna said.

"Pog- I mean, great!" 

"Well, it's a date!" And with that, Johanna was off.

"A date," Kaisa thought, "I like the sound of that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment a day keeps the writers block away! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, also, maybe give my tumblr @sporadicsprinkles (main) and @miraclesprinkles (Artblog) a follow! But thanks again :3


End file.
